


Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches his boys grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

Sammy cuts his first tooth on a hard rubber chew toy that belongs to Bobby's dog, Zeus.

John doesn't notice he's chewing on it until Dean tries to take it away from him, which makes Sam squawk in anger.

At least the teething makes the last week or two make more sense. John was starting to feel a little punchy from the lack of sleep, and frazzled from trying to soothe a baby who just would not be soothed.

He remembers buying fancy water-filled rubber rings for Dean, and Mary chilling them before handing them over to be gnawed on.

Guilt packs a powerful punch, and John leaves the boys with Bobby and Zeus to take a trip into town, to the local K-Mart. He buys teething rings, and some brightly-colored rubber balls and popsicles.

Later, when Dean's face is smeared with purple and orange, John tries not to remember the grape ones were Mary's favorites.

~~~~~

Sammy's first steps are unsteady, rocky, his little legs splayed too wide in an effort to stay upright. He stumbles toward Dean, who's standing just out of reach, a much-too-old expression of patience on his small face.

John smiles and nudges Jim, whose face creases into a smile as well.

Dean coaxes a few more steps out of Sam, holding out a bright green sippy cup as incentive. Sam stumbles before landing back on his knees, his little face screwing up to cry. Dean's there, instantly, taking chubby hands in his own and pulling him up while saying, "You're okay, Sammy. Don't cry, 'kay? Here, here's your juice."

In his mind's eye, John sees Dean, not even nine months old and determined to walk. He remembers clumsy, awkward steps, and the little warm body practically falling into his arms. He remembers tears and baby giggles and hugging Dean, telling him not to cry, that he was okay.

He wishes he could still do that.

~~~~~

Dean's first day of school is stormy and cool, and he looks up at John with eyes shiny with unshed tears. "You sure I gotta go, Daddy?"

"I'm sure, Dean," John says gruffly, and holds out the _Knight Rider_ lunchbox he's had hidden in Jim's closet for a week. "A dude can't have just any lunchbox when he starts school, can he?"

Dean's face lights up, then falls again. "Will you be okay with Sammy? I could stay--and keep an eye on him, instead?"

That makes John equal parts amused and sad, and he shifts Sammy -- squirming unhappily in his arms, not pleased to be restrained -- awkwardly while he tries to think how to handle this. How Mary might have handled it.

"I got it, Son. And you can watch Sammy for me when you get home."

A smile spreads over Dean's face. "It's a deal!"

Sammy's screeching into his ear as Dean disappears behind the school bus door. "Deeeeeee! Dee no go!"

For the first time in a year and a half, John doesn't do Latin studies, or target practice, or read up on demonology. He takes Sam to the park and listens to him laugh and scream, "high, Daddy!" while they swing.

~~~~~

Zeus is an old, old dog now, so Bobby has a younger one he's training, too. He's calling this one Prometheus, which John thinks is fitting.

Prometheus hates everyone -- with mild tolerance for Bobby, and even John -- and growls at anyone who comes into the yard.

Except Dean and Sammy.

For John's boys, Prometheus reverts to puppyhood, chasing them up and down the rows of scrapped autos, barking madly when they turn and chase him. He fetches sticks and suffers Sam draping himself over his back in an effort to get a free ride.

Once upon a time, John gave "horsy rides" to Dean, and taught him how to throw a football.

Now, instead, he teaches him how to lay down salt lines and chalk protective symbols onto walls.

Sam, he's never given a horsy ride, to. Most of Sam's baby giggles came because of Dean. His first word was 'Dee', which became 'Dean' once he was a little older.

At least Dean remembers that he had a mother. Sam won't.

John sighs and turns away from his boys, racing around the junkyard with Prometheus at their heels, and back to Bobby, waiting with a cold beer and some information on the demon that John has been looking for.

His boys are young, yet. Maybe they -- he -- can find the demon, and end this nightmare. And then maybe his boys can have their father back, even if he can't give them their mother.

~fin~

 


End file.
